South of Saint Croix
by Violyd
Summary: America wasn't always the way it is now. this is the story of "change in the making" for a certain State known as Maine. this is not technically a FACE family story, even though the usual members are in it. sadly they won't show up till at least chapter 4. as the story progresses rating may change to Teen.
1. forever Green

Forever Green

Peskotomakat, Pestomokat, same difference. It's the name of a nation, and to be specific, it's my name. Pestomokat, it translates into "the scallop-spearer." A lot of folks in the surrounding villages call me Evergreen though. I've lived longer than any of the tribe elders and medicine men, but keep my enduring youth all the same, I still look like a rugged, uncontrolled, rebellious toddler.

The villagers came ages ago, so far back in my memory I couldn't dare to reach for it now. I was still in this childlike form, perhaps appearing just slightly smaller, I didn't speak, not with my tongue. I could make noises, imitate animals, and play a sort of charades with the people. They thought I was a sign of good fortune and they settled there in the white pine forest on the edge of the river.

They were a nomadic people and would keep the tradition of changing location with the seasons. Sometimes we were deep in the woods, other times we were in the high land ranges, the rest were spent along the rough Rock coast fishing. They brought their wisdom to me, they gave me a language to speak, stories to learn and create and tell. I was given a home and family that never left my side. They took care of me.

In return I taught them about the land. I showed them how to hunt and fish, when the animals changed location for winter, showed them where they went... I showed them how to climb; they taught me how to build. I showed them the many delicious berries and fruits that grew plentiful in my rugged home.

They taught me to cook, and how to weave and dye cloth and animal skins. They made beautiful Jewelry as well. Some made from stone, some shells; some were made with beads and feathers.

Our skin was reddish tan; this was a result of living in the open air. Fishing, harvesting and traveling with the great oceans rising eastern light on our backs. The orb would rise over the salt water horizon each morning at the crack of dawn and set each night behind The Greatest Mountain, Mount Katahdin. We had dark eyes that could shine, strong muscles, knowledge of our homeland, and humble wisdom, and a long lasting peace.

I and my people lived in this fashion for a long time; I never dreamed that anything could ever change. I never would have foreseen the outsiders, on their India bound ships... to cross the eastern endless expanse of water, and discover my sanctuary; claim it as their own New World. It never crossed my mind someone would stake me out as part of a territory, rip me away from the way I once lived and tell me to live another. That I was to become a proper lady, I was to live my life under a man I would never know, never meet, far across the eastern sea. I also never dreamed to consider these strangers friends or family.

Well this is the story beyond my wildest dreams.


	2. Giants and Snowmen

Giants and Snowmen

"Evergreen, where are you little one?" Elder Mam was calling through the bark and animal skin hut. Her skin was wrinkled with age and her braided head turned to silver snow.

"Ha-ha...Nowhere Mam!" I said running around the hut. A pesky bushy tail nut loving creature was trying to escape me, and I wasn't going to have any of that. Unfortunately for me he was far faster and smaller. I almost knock over mam as I rush towards the flap exits where the chubby rodent made his getaway.

I pout and try to run after it again but mam holds me back by the shoulders.

"Well you're as wild as usual today, what you after this time? Chasing the birds?" She chuckles, knowing the antics I'm certainly up to today. Though mam is my chief, I had grown up with her since she was little. So she had been my best friend for her entire life. That's what happened with most all the chiefs I've seen come up. I am there friend from childhood, and as they get older and change then finally set with the light in the sky when their night comes, I stay the same; Wild, young, and forever untamable.

She has the familiar spark in her eyes, as old as mam is she still has the spirit of a playful child like me, sadly, her body can no longer keep up with her spirit. Maybe that's what happens to all the humans. Their spirit is fast and ready to roll, but the body can't keep up, so one day when the body finally has enough, the spirit runs on ahead, to finish the race. And the body goes to sleep. That's what made sense to me, but I won't know until my day comes, and it's a long wait for me.

"Not this time! It's the little fat rodent; he keeps sneaking in here to steal the stores... Want to help me catch him?" I ask, but I know she can't.

"Sorry Pesko... But I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with you. You just have fun. By the way, don't be gone to long, the watchmen said a storm is on its way. On your way back do you think you could catch some scallops?" She says and pats my back with a smirk.

Mam yes mam! I shout and I'm off towards the sea, forgetting about the nut thieving rodent. I spend some of my time gathering the last blueberries of the season. I then go down to the shore where I collect some pretty shells, stones, and find a nice piece of drift wood; perfect for carving. After I am done carving the wood I go to my favorite jutting rock formation, I take out my trusty spear and kneel down on the rock, beside me is a specially woven basket , I'm here to collect the scallops, and I always find plenty here.

I stay still for a while letting my eyes adjust to the dark shades of water. Then I begin my dive through the shallow waves. Time flies and before I can notice I'm done. I feel the air changing, the breeze is stronger than normal, and the sky is grey. There is a chill. The storm is coming... On cue the thunder sounds. I sprint for tree cover. I won't make it to the village in time so I need to make shelter fast. Good thing I brought my animal skin cover. I find a pine tree and climb. I place my two baskets into the crooked arms of the tree, climb one branch above the place the animal skin over myself and the baskets; I hold the drift wood turned walking stick tightly in my fists. It soon starts to pour. But I stay dry. The thunder and patter of rain make my eyes heavy, I soon doze off, lulled to sleep by the storm.

When I wake up I'm still looking out at the storm and sea but I notice a strange sight. Clouds, the purest white I have ever seen, the shape almost like a slab of ice cut from the lake. But it bent and rolled in the breeze like leaves or animal skins. Then there were the branchless trees, swaying along with the weird clouds in the wild wind. I followed the lifeless trees to the base. They grew sturdy out of massive boats, on the scales of which I have never seen.

On board these boats were men the size of ants. They were the color of fresh snow, and they hustled around the boat in the greatest hurry. It was amusing to watch. But I was a little worried; the missive boats were approaching steadily. They would soon reach shore, were these pale people friendly, I wonder from where did these people come?

Being the curious childlike personification I am, I had to find out! The storm was lightening so I could come out of my makeshift hideaway if I wanted to. Slowly and smoothly I scaled my way down the tree. I kept my collections safely hidden in the branches. Once I reach the tree line I must be careful. I may be curious but I'm no fool, I don't know who they are, so I should take caution to not be seen.

The huge boats are very close now. The ant like men throw something into the water, it looks heavy and is attached to a strange rope. The giant stops moving. Then other things are thrown into the water, I then realize the big boat was also holding normal sided boats, the pale people lowered themselves and their belongings into the boats and began to row. They pushed on towards the beach. Soon the men that had looked like ants appeared average sized if not taller than the tribe people; certainly strong.

They gazed in wonder at the scenery. Have they never seen land before? Were these people born and raised on that boat? Have they not seen trees and rocks before? The thought left my mind, if they never had trees, they wouldn't have wood for the giant. If they didn't have rock, the giant would not have come to a halt. So they must have traveled from a land across the sea.

I wonder what sort of land that place must be. To be kept so pale, do they not have a sun? Their trees must be as massive as their boats. Surely the giant would take ten of my homes trees, well maybe more.

Now it comes to my mind, to have all the supplies to build a boat of this magnitude…To feed the people aboard the boat...Their home is plentiful. So why come here? Yes this place is nice. But, isn't their home beautiful as well? Why would they need to come here? Something didn't feel right. I sprinted back to my hiding place, gathered my things, and left back to the village.

Completely unaware a man had seen me.

"Mam, I'm back! And I have some huge news!" I squealed as I ran into the meeting tent she's usually in.

"Pestomokat, be calm and talk slower. What is all this excitement? I may know what it is."

"Oh chieftain, I was caught in the storm and made shelter. I took a nap and when I awoke I saw so many strange things. A boat far larger than our own came from the east. In the center of it was a limbless tree, no needles, no leaves, just the trunk. And no bark either. And there were clouds attached to it too. But they were flat and pure white. They weren't wispy at all; they looked as if they were blocks of ice! Cut out from the lake at winter. There were people on it too. They were pale like snow. I don't know why they came here yet…Chief?"

"Pestomokat, yes I have heard reports of these strange men and boats, but no I do not know what they want with us. I was in the Middle of discussing meeting their tribe's chieftain, to offer a treaty. A sign of friendship... But be wary, I do not know if we can trust them. "

"Yes mam."

"Good, now I suggest you stay here in camp the rest of the day, you've had quite an adventure evergreen."

"Yes chieftain."

"Oh, and one more thing, when we go to speak with the white man's chieftain, I ask you come with us as a representative, in case they have a being like you with them, Evergreen, are you up to that...Being the representative of our homeland?"

"Of course, I'd be honored to represent us."

"Good, please meet back here when the sun rises tomorrow."

"Good night chieftain."

"Good night Pestomokat."


End file.
